Guardian of the Hunt
by Freefreedom
Summary: Perseus Jackson was betrayed and forgotten. Before he can die, he is saved by Chaos. Then he becomes the Guardian of the Hunt, just in time for another war. PercyXArtemis. LEAVING FANFICTION!


**Guardian of the Hunt **

**Ok, this is my new story. So this is kind of your everyday Guardian story. So please review and don't give up on me. Enjoy! **

**Prologue**

**Percy POV**

It was all perfect. After continuous quest from Athena, the 12 Labors of Hercules, and a personal task from the other 13 Olympians, I have the blessing of Athena and permission to marry Annabeth. I had Hephaestus forge me the most magnificent ring in the world. It was made of celestial bronze, lunar silver, and Imperial gold and the diamond was made of Obsidian, Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire, Amethyone diamond and cut into the shape of an owl. It was perfect for the start of our lives together. Or so I thoughtst, and Citrine all mixed in to ...

I walked into camp, everything prepared. Everything was ready. Now all I had to do was propose. I walked toward the Athena cabin. When I opened the door, no one was there but a note on Annabeth's bunk. I picked it up.

_Dear Percy, _

_I'm not sure when you'll be reading this, but hopefully it will be soon. I am sorry to say that I'm breaking up with you. Percy, I definitely love you but I got offered by a mortal guy to go rebuild the Parthenon! It's an offer I can't refuse. And it won't work out. Please Percy don't get mad but I think we need to see other people._

_With all of my love,_

_Annabeth Chase_

At the end, I was just crying. She left me, after all I've did for her, to rebuild the Parthenon. I just get up, throw the ring on her bed, and stormed out.

Over time, my friends drifted away from me. So I decided to leave camp, spend some time with Mom and Paul. I vapor traveled, a technique I learned while I was doing the quests, to my mom's apartment. When I got there, a bunch of firefighters were on the scene, As I was looking around, a guy approached me. "Are you Percy Jackson?" he asks me. I get a bad feeling in my gut. "Yeah" I say, uneasily. He sighs. "Well, I am sorry to say that your parents apartment caught on fire. We can only assume that their bodies burned in the fire, I'm sorry Mr. Jackson" the man says. A sharp pang of dread and grief stabs me in the heart. But I felt lighter than air.

Because I was free.

**Third Person**

**Olympus**

The gods were sitting on their thrones, doing their own thing when Percy walked into the room. The gods noticed that Percy eyes were red, and a dull green unlike the usual bright sea green. "Hello Perseus, what brings you here?" Zeus asks.

"I came here with one request" Percy says. The Olympians raise an eyebrow. "Oh? What?" Zeus asks.

"Kill me" Percy says.

Then Athena bursts out of her throne. "SEA SPAWN! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE MY DAUGHTER! I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR YOUR IGNORANCE!" Athena yells. Perseus looks up, a hurricane forming outside. "SHE WAS THE ONE WHO LEFT ME! SHE LEFT ME TO GO BUILD THE PARTHENON! AFTER ALL I DID FOR HER!" Percy yells, and the end just crying.

The gods pitied Percy and weren't just going to let a great hero die. Then Zeus got an idea. "Perseus, if you had another reason to live, would you die?" Zeus asks. Percy looks taken aback by his question. "Well, yes, but I don't want to become a god" Percy says. Then Zeus looks at Artemis. They had a mental debate.

_A: NO WAY FATHER!_

_Z: You may need the protection. He could be useful._

_A: Yeah, right! He's probably just like all men!_

_Z: Isn't he different?_

_A: No, some men hide their true nature better than others_

_Z: My decision is final_

_A: Of course it is._

Then Zeus turns back to Percy. "Percy, Artemis has agreed to let you become the Guardian of the Hunt. Do you accept?" Zeus says. Percy looks shocked, then regains his composure. "Yes. I, Perseus Jackson, swear on all of the rivers of the underworld and Chaos himself to protect Artemis, even if it costs me my life" Percy says.

"Um Percy, that may not have been-" Poseidon says, but is cut off when a portal opens in the room. Then a man wearing a black robe with a lot of stars and planets on. Without it being said, everyone in the room knew who this was. Chaos.

**"Perseus Jackson, it has been eons since anyone has sworn under my name and lived to tell the tale. Why do you do so?" **Chaos asks. "I have no idea, my lord, it just felt right" Percy says, bowing. **"Well then, since you are becoming the Guardian of the Hunt, I will give you my blessing" **Chaos says, and a midnight black beam comes out of his hand and hits Percy square in the chest. he is sent flying back. **"Sorry about that. The first part of my blessing is-" **Chaos says, but is cut off when two white dragon wings sprout out of Percy's back. "Whoa, I have wings!" Percy exclaimed as he flopped around on the floor, trying to use these wings. **"Alright, the second part of my blessing is proper gear" **Chaos says, and if it was on cue, new clothes flashed on Percy. The gods gasped. He had a white assassin cloak with black strips on it, wings perfectly matching his outfit. He had a hood covering his face, obsidian black throwing knives strapped to his chest, and Riptide was at his hip.

In short words, Percy looked like an angel and Death rolled into a single being.

**"And the final part of my blessing is the power of the Void" **Chaos says, and Percy glowed brightly with a black and sea green aura. The gods marveled at his power that Percy radiated. **"You now have power over space and time"** Chaos says, and he turns to the Olympians. **"Olympians! I want all of you to give Perseus your blessings. He will need it" **Chaos says, and he opens a portal and disappears through it.

"Alright well, at Lord Chaos' command we shall give you our blessings" Zeus says, and he blasts him with electric blue energy.

"You now have the power over wind and lightning" Zeus says, and Poseidon goes next.

"All of your powers over the sea are enhanced" Poseidon says.

"You now have power over the earth, dead, and darkness" Hades says.

"You now have the powers of protection" Hera says.

"You now have the power of the hearth and home" Hestia says, giving him a warm smile.

"You now have power over any kind of plants" Demeter says.

"You now have great archery skills, you can summon any type of arrow, and you can harness the power of the sun, dude" Apollo says.

"You now are great at hunting, all Five of your senses are increased, you have a Sixth Sense for that matter, and you can harness the power of the moon" Artemis says.

"You now can use combat magic*, and you are great with any close combat weapon, punk" Ares says.

"You now have great looks, and you can charmspeak" Aphrodite says. Percy groans.

"You now have incredible knowledge" Athena says, shooting Percy an apologetic look.

"You now can detect if someone is lying, you can summon money anywhere, you have great thieving skills, and you can teleport" Hermes says.

"You can now summon any tool anywhere, and you can now manipulate volcanoes and lava" Hephaestus says.

"Peter, you are now the master of parties and can summon any beverage anywhere" Dionysus says.

And then Percy glowed with massive power. "Alright then, if that's it then meeting adjourned" Zeus says, and everyone flashes away.

** Review!**


End file.
